


Love Affair

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire. He doesn't see her but he misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Affair

Pairing: Claire-Devil  
Song: English Love Affair by Five Seconds of Summer 

He misses her and if he was anybody else he would say he saw her every time he closed his eyes. 

But darkness surrounds him anyway and she dances across his senses with phantom whispers.

Papers beneath his fingers and the sleek wood of his desk are irrelevant when he’ll hear a wry laugh or a pragmatic hum.

Noises she made when he explained why he had a broken rib or why his face was throbbing with bruises. 

Foggy will be speculating wildly about proper office furniture and he’ll remember the clean, warm scent of her skin.

A sip of bitter coffee and he’ll be transported back to a tender kiss tasting of salty tears. 

Claire. 

He doesn’t see her but he misses her and the darkness is even lonelier without her.


End file.
